My Mistress' Eyes
by randomle26
Summary: Dick growled in frustration and began clutching his hair, "Oh dear god, she's going to kill me." Wally asked, "What's the big deal?" Victor interrupted, "Dick left his vows at the tower." Wally stared wide-eyed at Batman's former protégé. Normally, he was the one forgetting things, not Dick.


**AN: This is a small one shot somewhat based on one of Shakespeare's Sonnets. I hope you enjoy and will ignore any of my errors.**

**Inspiration: Shakespeare Sonnet: **_**MY MISTRESS' EYES**_

* * *

Dick wouldn't stop pacing in his dressing room and Wally didn't know why. What was possibly bothering the Boy Wonder so much that he felt the need to tread on carpet. Wally raised an eyebrow at the acrobat, "You okay, man?"

Dick glared at the redhead, "What? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Wally sympathetically tilted his head, "Is it wedding jitters? Please don't tell me you're getting cold feet. I swear to god if you're thinking about running out on Raven like they did on Glee, I will-"

"I'm not thinking about leaving, Wally," said Dick, stopping the redhead from ranting anymore. Wally sighed in relief, "Good you had me worried, Dick." The ebony-haired, rich boy raised an eyebrow at him, "You watch _Glee_?" Wally began to blush, "Jinx made me." Dick nodded in a way that made it obvious that he didn't believe him.

Roy then came running through the door, "Hey guys." Dick ran over- almost as fast as Wally, _almost_- and gripped the archer's shoulders, "Did you get the keys from Donna?" Roy grimaced and pushed his hands off his shoulder, "Yes, but I can't go get them for you. Sorry man. The traffic's _really_ bad." Dick growled in frustration and began clutching his hair, "Oh dear god, she's going to kill me."

"What's the big deal?" asked Wally. Victor interrupted, "Dick left his vows at the tower." Wally stared wide-eyed at Batman's former protégé. Normally, _he_ was the one forgetting things, not Dick.

Garth asked, "You can't get it yourself?" Roy shook his head at the Atlantean, "If he had the time to change into his costume, he could, wouldn't you Nightwing?" Dick ignored him and began to pace again, whispering under his breath about how Raven was going to cut off things he deemed useful.

"Why are you so worried about this? You can just improvise right? Tell her how you feel," suggested Wally. Dick raised an eyebrow, "Really?" "Yeah," added Garth, "You're smooth with the ladies aren't you?"

Dick nodded, "I guess. But…but Raven's different. She always has been." Roy snickered, "Yep. I remember when you first admitted your feelings to her. 'I-I um…I think-I like…your book…and you.'" The archer ducked when the groom threw a flower vase at his head. "Watch the hair," warned Roy.

"I think this is the least of your worries," said Wally, "You should be worried about if Raven says 'I don't' or something." Dick's eyes went wide, "What?" Wally obviously didn't understand the glare from the other groomsmen, "Yeah. I mean she could say 'no' because she fell in love with Jason or something and decided to go elope with him and raise-"

"Wally!" screamed the others, and Wally nearly fell out of his seat He looked up and saw his best friend beginning to hyperventilate, "That's probably _not_ going to happen, Dick."

Dick clenched his temple harder, "No. What if she leaves me for Jason? Or what if she doesn't like my tux? What if she doesn't like the song I picked for us to dance to? What if she leaves me for _Roy_ to go raise alpacas or something?!"

Roy huffed and grabbed the former Boy Wonder by his shoulders, pushing him into the nearest chair. "Will you calm down?" he demanded. Dick looked up at the redhead. He continued, "You're going to be fine. Look, she's my best friend and I know Raven loves you: not me, not Jason, not anybody. So get a grip and worry about one thing at a time."

"What are you going to do about the vows?" asked Garth. Dick sighed and ran a hand through his suddenly sweaty hair, "I don't know. What should I do?"

"You could sing to her!" suggested Wally. Victor slapped Wally in the back of his head, "I think he's heard enough of your suggestions, _best man_." Wally grimaced, "He could read a poem too."

"That's…that's not a bad idea," commented Roy. Dick raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Garth nodded, "Yeah, Raven loves reading, right? Read her favorite poem." "Do you know her favorite poem?" asked Victor. Dick closed his eyes in thought, "I think it's _Alone_ by Edgar Allan Poe." Garth cringed, "Not that one."

Roy sighed- surrounded by idiots- and said, "Read Shakespeare. Sonnet 130. It's Raven's favorite." Dick looked at the archer hopefully, "Really?" Roy nodded. Roy was also shocked when Dick wrapped his arms around him and repeatedly thanked him.

Roy grimaced, "Just let go of me and promise you won't break her heart. Don't treat her like Babs or Kori. Once you lose her, she's gone." With a smile, Dick nodded, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her, Roy."

"Not to mention she'll castrate you if you do," added Wally. Roy smirked, and Dick couldn't tell if he should be afraid of Raven or Roy…or both.

* * *

"You nervous?" asked Roy. Raven stared at him emotionlessly, "Is it obvious?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "No Rae." She smirked slightly, "Good."

He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder, staring into the full-body mirror with her, "You look beautiful." She put a lace-gloved hand on her hip, "I hate white." Roy laughed heartily, "Good, I like you better in black or purple."

She looked up at him, "Thank you for agreeing to walk me. It was very sweet." He smiled down at her, "Hey, you're my best friend. I've known you forever, I think I'm entitled to being your dad for the day. Plus, better me then _Batman_."

Raven laughed, "He's not that scary when you get to know him." He eyed her funny, "You got to know him?" She shrugged, "I just know him well enough where I can stare him down and he'll laugh."

The door opened to Karen's face, "Raven are you ready?"

Raven looked at Roy then at Karen, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

Dick waited patiently watching everyone come down the aisle- Karen and Victor, Wally and Jinx, Garth and Toni- and eyed Bruce, who was sitting in a section dedicated to the Justice League, in the seats. The billionaire wasn't necessarily ecstatic but you could tell he was happy. On Bruce's other side, he saw Barbara smiling at him. Sure they were temporarily engaged, but they were still friends and he liked her better as a friend then a wife.

"Master Dick," Alfred- the _ordained_ butler- whispered, "Look." Dick obeyed the elder man and saw Raven walking down the aisle with Roy leading her. He smiled at the pale sorceress, who smiled back at him.

When Roy finally detached himself from Raven, Dick moved the thin veil from her vision and turned to Alfred, gesturing for him to start. Alfred coughed and began the ceremony.

Raven would often look over at her husband-to-be and notice him sweating slightly. It wasn't workout sweat but…_nervous_ sweat? What was wrong? "I believe you two have prepared your vows. Miss Raven, would you begin?" She nodded and turned to Dick.

"Dick Grayson, telling you that I love you should be a good start. In our first start, the day we first met, you were my leader. Not only did you lead our team to constant victory…but you lead me to a better life. You lead me out of isolation to a life of happiness and friendships. You've literally lead me out of hell and always stayed by my side, making me eternally grateful. I can't imagine being with someone as charming, caring, and _cocky_ as you. I could really list a whole bunch of reasons why you shouldn't be with me, Satan's daughter…but that never mattered to you, and I love that about you. I hope that I can make you happy at least half as much as you make me. So thank you so much for agreeing to lead me the rest of way for as long as we both should live."

While many girls awed, and some men (Wally) sniffled, Dick couldn't help but keep the smile plastered on his face. Alfred smiled at him, "Master Grayson…"

Dick nodded, "Raven. I…I really have no words to describe how I feel about you. But I thought…I thought I'd start with your favorite poem: Shakespeare's Sonnet, _My Mistress' Eyes_." Raven went wide-eyed and Dick began reading.

"_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; coral is far more red than her lips' red. If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; if hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head."_ Dick was inwardly panicking, wondering if Roy set him up for a trap. But he looked up at Raven and saw that she was smiling- actually smiling- and continued to read.

"_I have seen roses damasked, red and white, but no such roses see I in her cheeks and in some perfumes is there more delight than in the breath that from my mistress reeks." _Dick reminded himself to punch Wally later for snickering in the background.

"_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know that music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; my mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground."_ Raven hadn't clocked him in the face, and by looking at the last few line, Dick understood why.

"_And yet, by heaven, I thin my love as rare as any she belied with false compare."_ He looked up at his bride to be and smiled, "In the words of Shakespeare, you're not perfect. And that's why I love you. I don't want you to be perfect. I just want you to be Raven. Because, Raven's the one I love. And I'm very grateful you agreed to spend your life with me."

Alfred smiled at the young couple, "Do you have the rings?" Raven grabbed her ring from Jinx while Richard grabbed his from Wally. As Raven placed the golden band on his finger, she whispered son only Richard- and Alfred- heard, "Nice job for someone who forgot his vows."

Dick's eyes went wide. He didn't know who was going to kill him harder: Raven, beating him for forgetting, or Alfred, beating him for forgetting.

"Are you mad?" he whispered as Alfred began to end the ceremony. Raven simply smiled- slightly happy and slightly devious.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Dick quickly grabbed her waist and placed his lips firmly on her lips. He wished the kiss could be more- always enjoying Raven's kisses- but knew they were in front of an audience, and it had to end. When he pulled away, he whispered, "So you're _not _mad at me?"

She leaned in and murmured in his ear, "Let's just say, I won't kill you…tonight."

* * *

**How was that? It was very fun to write honestly.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
